


Pandora's Box (of Hair)

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Jonghyun cuts his hair, but what does that matter?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Pandora's Box (of Hair)

**Author's Note:**

> jr doesn't have a bowl anymore and loves don't know how to act
> 
> including me

“Jonghyun--”

A groan rings out in the room before the squeaking starts again.

“Jong-  _ ah _ \- Jonghyun-ah--”

More grunting and quiet whimpering. The squeaking speeds up, and the indiscernible sound of wood against wall starts. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Dongho cries out, “ _ fuck me _ , Jonghyun-ah.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?”

Two extra thrusts emphasize his statement, and Dongho’s hiccuped moans follow.

“Harder. Do it harder, then.”

“Ahh, naughty Dongho.”

Dongho smiles weakly up at Jonghyun. His hands disentangle from the rumpled sheets on the bed before running them up Jonghyun’s firm back and neck, landing directly on the back of his head. He tries to pull the long strands (like he’s always done and will always do).

He pulls at nothing.

“What are you doing?”

There’s an amusing tone to Jonghyun’s question as Dongho desperately tries to grab at Jonghyun’s close cut hair. 

“How annoying. I forgot you cut your hair,” Dongho pouts. 

It feels weird to not hold onto Jonghyun’s hair. It was always so soft and  _ there _ for him to hold, and now it’s gone.

Dongho stops attempting to grab at the nonexistent hair and starts to rub the back of Jonghyun’s head. The cut hair prickles at his palms yet also still feels amazingly soft as before.

“This feels so weird,” Dongho whispers in awe. 

It’s really not what he’s used to. 

He’s used to Jonghyun’s slightly long, slightly short hair. 

He’s used to brushing his fingers through it as they lie on the couch in the dressing room before each performance. He’s used to foaming it up with their favorite shared shampoo, shaping it into whatever shape he wanted just to get a rise out of Jonghyun. He’s used to combing through it whenever Jonghyun collapsed in his arms after a long day of photoshoots and recordings, and he would spend the rest of that night cradling a weak Jonghyun in his embrace.

He’s even used to gripping on to it tight when Jonghyun slipped between his thighs day and night, whenever or wherever. His boyfriend’s hair felt like an anchor between his fingers in those vulnerable times, simply because Jonghyun was always too good at rutting his hips on and on.

And now it’s gone.

“Like,” Jonghyun hesitantly says, “bad weird?”

Jonghyun’s stopped his movements and reaches his own sweaty hand up to join Dongho’s in feeling the back of his head.

“No,” Dongho quickly dispels, “just different.”

Dongho pulls down his hand and sends Jonghyun tumbling down to his face. Jonghyun barely catches himself on his elbows before Dongho presses a quick kiss on Jonghyun’s lips.

“A good different.”

And he means it. 

He misses Jonghyun’s longer hair, he does, because it’s what he liked back then and now. 

He liked feeling it for the first time as someone  _ other  _ than Jonghyun’s teammate when his leader drunkenly confessed his feelings to him as midnight rolled around. It was so, so sweet, their first kiss all entangled within Jonghyun’s hair as he pulled on it under the night sky.

He liked feeling it when they had their first time in a small hotel room after their first concert as four, and Jonghyun sneakily managed to room with him for the night. Jonghyun went slow that night, making sure every inch of Dongho was safe and satisfied before he even began to take for himself. 

Dongho’s hands roamed everywhere that night, but he’ll always remember the distinct feeling of satisfyingly pulling on Jonghyun’s hair in the midst of so much bliss.

Dongho’s been through blond, brunet, red, black, all of it. He’s loved it all, and he’ll always love Jonghyun’s long hair. 

But, this is a new Jonghyun, and he loves him too. Even if the grip is terrible.

“You scared me,” Jonghyun admits shyly, “I thought you hated it.”

“What? Just because of a haircut? Really, Jonghyun-ah?”

Jonghyun leans down again, captures his own kiss through Dongho’s lips.

“It was nothing,” Jonghyun says, and Dongho can sense the tiniest hint of relief in every muscle of Jonghyun’s body.

“I’ll always love whatever you do.”

And Dongho means what he says again. 

“Besides, you look handsome still,” Dongho continues, “and I can see your eyebrows now.”

Jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows with a toothy grin, and Dongho giggles.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jonghyun says, shining brightly with his own smile.

Dongho huffs playfully before pulling his ankles together around Jonghyun’s hips and pulling the man in closer. He wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulders so his leader is encompassed within his hug. Now, with Jonghyun’s bare body pressed tightly against his, it all feels so much better when Dongho once again runs his hand across Jonghyun’s shaved hair.

So soft, so new, and still so Jonghyun.

“Then get on with it, slowpoke.”

Jonghyun looks up at Dongho, raising a thick, shaped (yet gorgeous) eyebrow before narrowing his eyes, and a glint shines against Dongho’s vision. Because Jonghyun can’t ever be beaten, not even by Dongho.

Groans echo around the room as they did before, and nothing’s changed between the two of them and the four walls that hold their passion.

Dongho’s still crying out Jonghyun’s name, and Jonghyun’s still indulging in what’s his. Nothing particularly new.

Yet it’s something so simple as a haircut that has Dongho deep diving into what  _ they  _ are, something that has Dongho laughing and questioning. 

Is this how people who are in love act like?

“Jonghyun,  _ ahh _ , Jonghyun!”

“Sh-shit, Dongho, fuck, I fucking love you.”

“Wh-what? Right  _ n-now _ ? Ugh, I love you too, idiot.”

Hm,

yeah,

this is how people who are in love act like.

* * *

  
  


“I knew I should’ve told the stylist to stop before shaving all of his fucking hair off.”

“Then  _ why didn’t you _ ?”

“I didn’t think  _ this _ ,” Minki waves his hand around the hotel room, “would have happened!”

_ Thump. Thump. Thump _ .

Minhyun deadpans.

“You didn’t think they were going to fuck like animals after Jonghyun cuts his hair and somehow manages to look more like a man than before?”

Aaron pipes in, “Well, now that Minhyunnie said that-”

“Stop.”

“ _ Jonghyun-ahh! _ ”

Minhyun turns around on the bed and starts banging on the opposite wall. It doesn’t have much of a difference when the squeaking still never stops even as Minhyun starts yelling out their names.

It’s so funny, all three of them are stuck in one hotel room with only two fucking beds because Jonghyun decided to kick out Aaron for “private time” with his favorite member. Real hilarious.

Minki plops back down on the bed before crossing his arms.

“So,” Aaron says as Minhyun keeps knocking like an idiot on the wall, “who’s up for cards?”

Minki rolls his eyes. 

He’s  _ never _ letting Jonghyun cut his hair again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt @ifwithoutlove
> 
> baekho only periodt


End file.
